Then, Now, and Forever
by Singlasses
Summary: Taking place within Chris's mind, we see events from his time in STARS all the way until now, on the plane with Sheva and Wesker at the end of Resident Evil 5. NC17 Slash, W/C. Multi-chapter. More info inside. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 1!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Luczin and this is the first chapter, or prologue, of my very first multi-chaptered fic, of which I aim to be at least 50,000 words with the way I have everything mapped out. This story is for us to witness things from the beginning to the end? of Chris and Wesker in the Resident Evil series. Not everything will be purely canon- things will be focused more on Chris' life in Raccoon City and STARS (Wesker!) pre-outbreak, to the ending of Resident Evil 5- games that do not include Chris or other events may be timeskipped, although rest assured, they have occurred. Does anyone else not want to settle for Wesker's apparent "death?" Capcom really half-assed that one...if anyone noticed, at the end of RE5, the rockets exploded behind Wesker, not on him. I think they'll bring him back...he's turned into an iconic character, after all. Anyway, there WILL be other characters and relstionships mentioned in this story, but the main pairing will stay true. I can guarantee there will be lots of action, some humor and some angst, and plenty of romance/slash for al!**_

_**If I don't update at least once every two weeks, there is probably something going on in my life. School and other stuff really brings me down sometimes. I am always open to suggestions and feedback...never think I am unaccessible like other writers. I check my email every day unless stated otherwise. I really hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

_**Then, Now, and Forever**_

_**Chapter 0: Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>This man...no. This isn't him. Even after he betrayed us all those years ago. <em>

My eyes widen as I see tiny droplets of the deepest scarlet splatter across the shiny, silver floor of the plane. I struggle to stand up as I cough some more, my face twisting as I realize it's my own life slipping away from me. My young partner looks at me; alarm flashing across her already terrified eyes. I shouldn't have brought Sheva into this mess, this personal grudge I held across these all these long years...all because of the lone man- no, _monster_- standing triumphantly at the other end of the floor. His fiery eyes show no compassion, no care, as they gleam wickedly at the sight of us, broken down and in pain.

The syringe Excella had dropped had not helped much- although it had dulled his senses a little, it only served to enrage him more. Hell, it had caused him to forget everything, even himself, for a few moments, and we had both cringed as we heard his roars of fury. Perhaps if we had held more of the virus, it could have reverted him back to what he once was, the man I once knew- entirely human. However, we only had the one syringe, and on this plane ride of death we were powerless.

After all, this was Albert Wesker's real intention- forget Uroboros. Forget taking over the damn _world_…at the root of it all, my demise would be his salvation.

These may be my last moments…I am Chris Redfield, ex-Air Force pilot, ex-S.T.A.R.S. marksman, and soon-to-be ex-B.S.A.A. agent. I hope no one has to go through what I've been through. A lesser man couldn't take it. And I know the choice I make in the next few minutes will decide everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the prologue...please RR and I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. I myself can't wait for things to progress! Sort of dramatic, but yeah, as a writer, I do need to hook you all in ;D And yeah, I know my Author Note is longer than the actual prologue ;A; I'm sorry, I promise the coming chapters will be much longer! **

**Until next time, **

**Luc**


	2. Dishonorable

**A/N: Hey, it's Luczin here with another chapter. I promised I'd update ASAP, and it's here! Just to clarify, although the prologue was entirely in 1st person, the rest of the story will be in third, with access to Chris's thoughts in 1st person, creating a slight mix of 3rd and first. I did NOT mean to deceive any of you with that. I hope this chapter is enjoyable and makes up for the shortness of the prologue . I tried to make Chris's pre-STARS life in the Air Force as believable as possible in this filler, but important, first chapter. Dan, a new character in this chapter, is just a generic air-force buddy, that will not exist after now, sadly. Uh oh…spoiled a bit too much already D: Well anyway…you'll like the end of this chapter, I hope :D Enjoy, and remember to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Playlist for this chapter: "Sometimes" by Skillet. At least, I found it fitting.**

**DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil and its plot/characters belong to Capcom. I make no money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Then, Now, and Forever <strong>

**Chapter 1: Dishonorable**

**June 13****th****, 1997**

* * *

><p>He looked up at his opponent, grim determination set on his face. The eerie "smile" of the wooden target stared back at him as he tried to keep his fingers from trembling on the trigger. <em>I want- no, I need, all of my shots to land as close as possible<em>._ I want to improve._ That was all that mattered to him at that moment- the handgun in his hand, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the lone target in front of him. He closed his eyes and raised the gun, trying to feel the shots leave the gun before actually performing the act.

His shots hit the target once, twice, three times in quick succession. He didn't dare to take a peek at where they had made their impacts, in fear of them going awry. However, cheers from behind him pacified his mind, and he looked up.

There in front of him were three shots, right in the center of the target. Two had hit the bulls eye directly, while the third was slightly grazing the next ring. He turned around as he felt a hand clap him on the back.

"That was amazing, man! You should teach us your secret sometime," laughed the slightly shorter, red-haired man. It was one of the rookies, a young man named Dan, who had only recently been promoted to the rank of Airman. "You're an amazing marksman and a good pilot, not to mention an Airman First Class…of course I'd wanna be like you!" Chris laughed at the praise, running a hand through his short, brunet hair.

"Ha ha, well, you know I try. It's not like what I already do every day can get me promoted, Dan." He ruffled the younger boy's hair. Even though Chris himself was very young at the age of 23, Dan being only a year younger, he still felt like an older brother to the other man. _Dan's annoying sometimes, what with the whole "hero worship" vibe coming off of him, but I guess it's nice to have someone look up to me._ And he had Dan to thank for getting him out of trouble with their superiors, more than once, although Chris still managed to be at constant war with them. Suddenly, the younger of the two coughed slightly, shaking Chris out of his thoughts.

"Hey…Chris, I don't wanna be harsh with you, but as your little bro, I'm gonna have to caution you about this constant brawl you have with Sergeant McSummers. After all, as a Staff Sergeant and our higher-up, I can only keep up the excuses for so long before he starts to catch on. These clashes… they're only going to get ya into trouble. I heard he's already gotten permission to discharge three Airmen." He gave Chris a mock glare, receiving one back in return before they both laughed. "Okay, fine, Mister. You can take care of yourself and shit, I know. Spare me," he joked, before Chris could even open his mouth to retort. "You know Barry's waiting for us in Mess Hall…don't wanna keep him waiting…"

"Dan, you're one to talk-" He looked to his right but the other man was already sprinting off toward the Mess Hall, flipping him off and sporting a shit-eating grin. All of a sudden he felt himself starting to reconsider their friendship…_nah; I'll just give his pillow to someone else._

* * *

><p>Chris and Dan joined a few other Airmen at their usual table, in the far corner of the Hall. They were greeted by an unusually grumpy Barry, with the other men and women looking a bit sullen as well. Sitting down next to the older man, Chris gave a friendly smile.<p>

"Barry, what's up? You look-" He was stopped by a harsh glare from the older man, but that didn't stop him. "Hey...what's the problem, Barry?" Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled up by the shoulder and dragged out of the Mess Hall, while onlookers stared. "Barry, what the fuck was that for?" He hissed.

"Shut it, Chris. You know exactly what this is about! You promised me and the others you wouldn't go up against our damn superiors anymore, and you know it! Do you want to know what I heard?" He growled. Chris stared back defiantly.

"Oh yeah, Barry, what is it? Am I gonna get kicked out of the damn Air Force?" He yelled. Neither of the two said a word or moved, until suddenly Chris felt himself being enveloped in one of the massive bear-hugs the larger man specialized in.

"Chris, you know you're one of my closest friends, you're like my fucking nephew and you know it. Don't keep doing this..." Chris shrugged out of the hug, finally losing his cool.

"First Dan, now you! What the hell is up with everyone today? My issues aren't exactly anything new, so why's everyone flipping their shit around me today?" Suddenly, Barry look positively disgusted with him. Chris shuddered...it wasn't a look he wanted to see, not now, not ever. Negative emotions did not belong with the usually carefree, comedic Barry he knew. This was _soldier_ Barry, and it freaked him out.

"Christopher Redfield, it's my duty to inform you that Sergeant McSummers has issued an official warning for you- if you fuck up one more time, you will face a dishonorable discharge. You'll find a document he personally left you back in your barracks." Barry slumped, clearly weary. Chris was still staring owlishly, too lost for words.

"You...you can't be serious. I joined six years ago...this isn't anything new. Why now...oh god." He felt like retching, delivering the contents of his barely-eaten meal back into the toilet...felt like going to sleep and waking up from a bad dream. His face ashen, he turned and fled the scene and back to the barracks, Barry yelling his name after him.

'Number 777: Redfield, Chris' were the numbers that caught his eye as soon as he opened the familiar door to his and Dan's shared room. Of the two single cots, the one on the farthest left away from the door had a piece of paper on the pillow. Assuming it was the letter, Chris picked it up. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized it, the letter was very formal and he didn't even bother reading the first paragraph or two. However, the last line of the letter caught his eye.

_**If the above mentioned is late for duty/drills, fails on a mission, or cannot pass an administered test/training course/exercise, it will be considered his/her last offense, leading to immediate discharge without honors.**_

Chris blinked once, crumpling the paper up and throwing into a corner, before sitting down hard on the bed, head in hands.

_What the hell...what the hell am I going to tell Claire? If I get discharged...I'll lose the only thing I was decent at. A discharge is okay, but a dishonorable one ruins everything...it'll go on my resume. I'll never get another job, military or anything decent! Oh god, we have drills tomorrow morning...if I don't get up in time…_ He growled, shutting off his thoughts, before rushing to get ready for bed. Knowing that he was prone to being late for almost everything did not help at all.

It was a while before he even felt remotely tired. Chris looked over to the small, bedside digital clock, which read 1:32 A.M. He swore, realizing it had been more than 3 hours since he lay had staggered in not too long ago, no doubt from a bar. Chris briefly wondered where he would be if he wasn't trying to sleep- maybe at the bar with Dan and the rest of his friends, or something else. Sighing, he turned over and finally closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was 4:50 A.M. when the clock's alarm began to ring, waking him up. He looked over to see Dan snoring. Chris shook his head, before walking over and shaking the younger man. Really, did the guy ever want to be promoted or not?<p>

"Hey, wake up. C'mon Dan, it's time for drills!" He continued shaking the redhead, until he heard an agonized groan.

"Goddamn, Chris, we don't have drills today. None of us do…now let me sleep." He turned over, mock snoring into his pillow, while Chris stood, confused and bleary-eyed. The other huffed slightly, before sitting up. "I forgot to tell you…" he rubbed his head sheepishly. "None of us have drills except for you, Chris. While you and Barry were out, he came by to tell us that it was a sort of punishment for your _repetitive, obstructive behavior._" Imitating the nasal tone of their superior, he stopped as he noticed the look on his friend's face.

Chris stood up, shaken, and blockily moved to the washroom. Hastily getting ready, he slipped out of the barracks as Dan silently lay on his bed, worried.

_What the fuck? This can't be real…I've never heard of something like this happening to anyone. McSummers, you fucking bastard, why me? What the hell have I ever done to you?_

Silently raging, he didn't realize where he was walking, bumping straight into the man himself.

"Sir!" A small feeling of unease was growing in Chris's stomach. The older man was looking at him as if he was something dirty, something that belonged under a shoe, only to get scraped off later.

"Christopher. Can you not look where you are going? Or did you drink too much last night to even care?"

"Sir, I didn't do anything like that. I even went to bed early-" he was interrupted by a huff from the other man.

"Redfield, I've been waiting for a half-hour. Check your watch, it is past 5:30.

Were you not told to see me exactly on time?" Chris glanced down, horrified. True to the other man's word, his watch read 5:37 A.M.

"Sir, please. Give me another chance. I'll do double the drills, just give me another chance!" He pleaded, even though doing so went against his pride. However, it seemed like McSummers finally had had enough with him, as the malicious intent in the man's serpentine eyes said it all.

"Christopher Redfield. Your other superiors have been notified. Pack your bags, you are to leave immediately. You are formally and dishonorably discharged from the US Air Force." With that, he handed Chris the letter he had been holding the entire time, to Chris. Turning sharply on his heel, he started to walk away, not sparing Chris a glance. But the Brunet wasn't done, ever stubborn as he knew he was.

"You're a fucking asshole, sir. And trust me, one day I'll be in a better position, even though I'm no longer a part of what I've worked in faithfully for six long years!" He shouted, making sure people heard, before running back to his room-no, Dan's room.

Slamming the door open, he was greeted by the sight of Barry, Dan, and the rest of their small group of friends, all with solemn, gloomy expressions on their faces. Barry was holding two suitcases, already packed.

"Chris," Barry spoke gruffly. "We know what happened. Since You're no longer a part of the Air Force, I've decided I'm going to resign as well."

Chris smiled tiredly, as a lone tear fell from his eye. The fact that Barry and his friends all stood by him, even to the very end, made him both thankful and full of sorrow. After knowing them for six years, although he would have Barry, how could he cope with their loss? Suddenly, they all moved to where he forlornly stood, and gave him a group hug.

"We're going to miss you, Chris." Dan spoke. "But, we're all gonna try to do our best here, in your name. What they did by discharging you wasn't right, you're an awesome person, a good pilot and an amazing marksman...they don't know the mistake they made by letting you go. But let me tell ya, and I speak for everyone when I say that wherever you get your next job, they'll be real lucky to have someone like you on their team. And if they're not idiots, they won't let you go." He stepped back, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Everyone sympathized with Chris and added their own farewells, before Barry's booming voice interrupted them.

"Chris. I know you don't really have a place to call your own, after all, we've been living away from any kind of home for so long. So maybe, if you want, you can come live with me and my family in Raccoon City. Claire lives there too, her boyfriend is a part of the police department there."

Chris paused, taking all the information in. He had never bothered to call his sister recently to ask about her life, so absorbed he was in his own. He felt like he would be intruding on everyone by moving there, but after all, he had nowhere to go now.

"Okay...only if it isn't a problem. Thanks, man, you've always come through for me. I wish I could do the same." Barry coughed, clearly flustered.

"It's okay, Chris. You know we'd love to have you with us. Besides, I've been talking to Leon, that's the name of Claire's boyfriend? He told me that there's a new department opening up in the RPD. It's called S.T.A.R.S., it stands for "Special Tactics and Rescue Squad." It sounds perfect for the both of us...Leon says they'll start looking for new members, tomorrow and the day after. It's perfect timing, don't ya think?" Chris mulled the new information over. To be part of a special team, it was something he'd always hoped for...this offer was almost too good to be real.

"Fine, Barry...it'll be good to see them after all these years. Seeing as I have nowhere else to go anyway." He turned around, exchanging his last goodbyes with his friends, before leaving the barracks, and the Air Force Compound, with Barry.

Hell knew what would happen from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah…you know it was coming. Without this, how would Chris ever meet Captain Wesker and join STARS? This was kind of a filler chapter...I myself enjoyed Chris's confrontation with McSummers. Chris always was stubborn and fiery! I PROMISE chapters will start getting longer as the story starts to progress. School is killing me but I write this thing on my iPod Touch, every where I go, then email it to myself to access it at home, write it on my laptop, back and forth, until it's finished. I hope this chapter was worth my work, and worth your wait! Things have only just begun…and I hope you'll join me in the rest of this bumpy ride! RR PLEASE! Until next time…**


End file.
